1. Field of Invention
Generally, this invention relates to substituted 5-(phenyl)benzoic acids, esters and non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof for use in the treatment of inflammatory type disease. It is an object of this invention to prepare compounds having anti-inflammatory properties but not having many of the side effects which are generally associated with steroid type anti-inflammatory agents. Prior to this time, steroid type anti-inflammatory agents such as CORTONE, HYDROCORTONE and DECADRON were commonly used to relieve inflammation but as stated these compounds exhibit many undesirable side effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art compounds which could be found are those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,744,916 and 3,123,543. Neither of these patents disclose an anti-inflammatory use for the compounds. These references disclose 2-hydroxy-5-phenyl benzoic acid (5-phenyl salicylic acid) and various ester and amide derivatives thereof. Also the prior art discloses acetyl salicylic acid (aspirin). The compounds of the instant invention, however, are more potent that the prior art compounds at lower dosages and exhibit fewer side effects than the prior art compounds. The prior art compounds disclosed in the two patent references are not substituted with halo or halo groups on the phenyl moiety attached to the 5-position of the benzoic acid.